custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Destros
Destros is a Toa of Earth and Supervisor of Law and Militia in Junctus Prime. He will be one of the protagonists of ChaoSpaceMar's story, BIONICLE : Redemption. Early life Creation and Mata Nui Like all Matorans, Destros was created by the Great Beings from Protodermis, a long time ago. Afterward, he was one of many Matorans to participate in the creation of Mata Nui, the most powerful being of that Universe. When it was all over, Destros was sent to Metru-Nui, where he lived a wise man's life. Metru-Nui Destros quickly applied a job in the Archives, believing it was his destiny. He was indeed picked to be Archivist, but a short time later, he found out that this job was too boring for him. He applied again, but this time at a more interesting job : the beast's keeper. The job was to get as many Rahis as possible within the Archives, for further studies. Destros knew with his first mission that his life would be a life of action. He continued trying to find hidden Rahis on Metru-Nui until the Great Cataclysm. The Great Cataclysm Unlike other Matorans, Destros did have a bad feeling about Turaga Dume's orders. He tried to resist the Vakhi, but they used their Staffs of Obedience so that he didn't alarm other Matorans. He was inserted into the pod, waiting until he was freed by the Toa Metru. The Island of Mata Nui When he woke up with amnesia, Destros was so confused that he attacked out of fear Turaga Whenua. When his confusion ended, he was promoted mysteriously to Captain of the Guards of Onu-Koro. He had faith in the Turaga, and, for that, he has done his job just fine. He watched the Toa Mata with a little bit of uncertainty, but before he could see their true natures, he disappeared of the face of the island. The Order of Mata Nui Unlike the other Matorans taken by the Order of Mata Nui (Haikiu, Pykus, Kualt, Rakama and Yiolu), Destros was not taken for his medical aptitudes, but for his warrior's prowess. He was assigned to be the protector of the team sent to Karda Nui to help the wounded. His shield saved many lives, both of his teammates (which he began to appreciate, especially Pykus) and of other beings. But even his shield couldn't save the many lives taken by the upcoming event. Reign of Shadow During this dark period, Destros used all of his military ingenuity to escape Makuta's hunting parties. He and his team (they began to name themselves "Junctus") were always on the run, but also always helping those who could use a hand. Destros heart grew "bigger at this dark time", because he witnessed the first Matoran that he couldn't save. Far from his team, with not enough medical training to stop the bleeding, he stood at her side while she was dying. This experience made his heart (thought more helpful) out of stone, and at the moment of her death, he took a trauma, which caused a silence, that he wouldn't break under any circumstance. The Battle for Bara Magna While the fight on Bara Magna just began, Destros and his friend found a dimensionnal gate leading to darkness. When they got throught it, they found themselves inside Makuta's body, surrounded by Rakshis. Fortunately for them, the Rakshis only attacked the things outside the Robot. When Kualt found the way out, the Junctus team found themselves on the biggest battlefield of the Universe. Still following orders, Destros covered his companions while they healed Toa and member of the Order, helping the fight, and when they saw the Great Spirit fall finally, their hearts were full of grief. Leaving a paradise behind his dead body, Mata Nui destroyed evil forever ... seemingly forever. The Sacrilege 1146 years later, after a hard decision, the Junctus team decided to investigate the Robot of the Great Spirit to see if there was no more useful materials. While they dived inside of it, they found ... themselves, floating in apparently spirit form. Later, they met, at the center of the Robot's thorax, Mata Nui in a similar spirit form that of the spirits. He told of a Prophecy, the Return of the Darkness from the North, and he gave them powers. When the spirits form of theirs returned to their physical form, a new brand of Toa was born ... the Toa Junctus. However, not much would believe Mata Nui's Prophecy, as profanators repeated it. Departing to the North with their little escort, the Toa thought of creating a fortress of Light against the eternal darkness ... Recent events This section, along with many others, will be updated with a few other articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes Destros is about 2 meters high. Learning from the Way of the Hunter, and then the Way of the Warrior, Destros is a fast, strong and deadly Toa. His Toa armor's color is black. Very resilient with his shield on, he would gladly focus enemy fire on himself than on his team. Psychological attributes While helpful and kind, Destros was traumatized when a Matoran died in his arms, and because of that he lost the ability to speak. Destros is also a wonderful military strategist, using his learned knowledge against his enemies on all time. He is one of the type that hates the unknown, for you can't fight it. Thought he can't speak with his tongue anymore, Destros maintain language throught sign, and is, still with this problem, an excellent member of this team and a good friend to Pykus. His favorite color is teal. Tools and equipement Destros is equipped with a seemingly powerless Ruru. There is a chance that he just didn't unlock it yet. Destros is equipped with a Drill Spear, that he uses with his Power Shield as a "Riot combo". Also the Spear can be used as a tool for digging, and as such, Pykus asks for Destros' help a bit often. Trivia *Destros was team leader, before passing his title to Yiolu when he lost the ability to speak. *Destros' name is not coming from G.I. Joe character Destro. Gallery ToaBlack1.JPG|Destros with his Shield and Spear ToaBlack2.JPG|Riot Mode Destros